


what i like about you, baby

by soulofme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Flirting, Established Relationship, F/F, Useless Lesbians, just some feel good shit, mentioned sheith because i love them and I CAN, that tag's for veronica btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofme/pseuds/soulofme
Summary: Or, five times Veronica flirts badly, and the one time Acxa gets her back.
Relationships: Acxa/Veronica (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	what i like about you, baby

i.

In hindsight, maybe Acxa should’ve seen this coming.

When Veronica and Lance get together, it turns into some all-out “who can embarrass the shit out of their significant other more” war. Acxa thought she was safe this year, considering the relatively new status of their relationship.

Of course, she’s wrong. _Of fucking course_.

When Veronica slides into the chair in front of her with a greasy grin, Acxa can’t stop herself from kicking her knee under the table. They’re at Lance and Allura’s place, just catching up. Acxa still struggles to figure out where she fits into all of this _normalcy_ , but everyone’s nice about it.

Plus Keith’s around, so it’s not like she’s the only half-Galran asshole here.

There’s an offended squeak as Veronica’s hand shoots down to shield her kneecaps. She looks betrayed, so much that Acxa almost laughs about it. She bites back a snort, though, just so Veronica knows she’s in deep shit and that this _is not_ a game.

“I didn’t even say anything!”

“You were _going_ to,” Acxa hisses through clenched teeth, figuring that intent is worth punishment.

“You have something on your face,” Veronica says then, making a vague gesture towards her face with the hand not protecting her knee.

“What?” Acxa feels her eyebrows furrowing. “Where?”

“It’s right there,” Veronica says, leaning across the table to dig her finger into the dimple on Acxa’s cheek. “I think it’s called pretty?”

“You— _what_?”

Veronica grins, shooting finger guns. She looks so much like her brother that Acxa wants to _puke_.

“Gotcha!”

Oh, fuck.

ii.

The next time it happens, Acxa’s ready. Not _totally_ , but definitely more than the last time. She’s enjoying some time to herself while Veronica’s out grocery shopping. She figures she has another hour or so before her peace is violently interrupted, so she decides to go for a jog, just to clear her head and come up with witty remarks that’ll stop Veronica right in her tracks. When she gets back, she’s sweat-drenched and exhausted, but she definitely has a few solid comebacks up her sleeve.

Veronica’s home now, judging by the bubblegum pop that blares from the portable speaker on the counter. She smiles widely when she catches sight of Acxa coming through the front door of their shoebox apartment, looking every bit like she’s about to ruin Acxa’s entire day.

“You look hot,” she says. Acxa wrinkles her nose.

“It’s, like, a hundred degrees out.”

Veronica’s smile inches upwards even more, if that’s possible.

“Wasn’t talking about the temperature,” she says, shrugging when Acxa carelessly attempts to fling a scrap of paper at her. “But now that you mention it, it _definitely_ got hotter once you came home.”

All of her carefully planned comebacks die a slow, horrible death. All she can manage is a faint:

“Would you _shut up_?!”

iii.

They’ve got official space shit to do today, which means Veronica has to look professional and Acxa can’t make threats of violence. Not if she wants her superiors to still think highly of her, anyway.

The Garrison’s chilled out a lot, probably because they’re not in the middle of an intergalactic space war. But there are still supply runs and trading routes that have to be maintained, and diplomacy is never _truly_ over.

Veronica’s running drills with the new cadets, so Acxa makes her way towards the Atlas crew. Or at least where the crew _should_ be. Most of the stations are vacant, computers still running and lights on over every desk. It’s half past noon, so they’re probably gone off to lunch. Their captain’s still around, though, and Shiro shoots her friendly smile that somehow manages to look more genuine than she’s prepared for.

“Hey, Cap,” she says, giving him a wave. “Any trouble?”

“Nope,” Shiro says easily, raking his prosthetic hand through his hair. The front of his coveralls are stained with grease. Acxa guesses he’d been running maintenance on the ship. “What brings you this way?”

Acxa shrugs. “Nothing, really. I’m waiting for Veronica to finish up with the kids.”

Shiro hums, pulling out a stool for her to sit on. He sits across from her, wiping sweat off his forehead. His wedding band glints underneath the harsh fluorescent lights. Even now, she doesn’t really get it. Shiro’s not that much older than any of them, and yet he’s already settled down. Before Veronica, Acxa couldn’t even see herself _dating_.

Being forced to fight for your life will do that, though. It’s just another casualty of war.

“How’d you know?”

It takes her a moment to realize the words have left her mouth. Shiro arches one thick eyebrow, confused in a way that’s almost endearing.

“How’d I know what?”

“That you wanted to marry him,” she says, the words coming out all stilted and awkward. Shiro takes it in stride, though, and it’s pretty obvious why everyone has such a high opinion of him.

“I’ve known him for years,” Shiro says, as if that explains it _all_. “It felt right. If it wasn’t him, it wouldn’t be anyone.”

He sounds so much in love that Acxa swears she can feel it charging the air between them. Before she can respond, Keith comes over and hands Shiro a drink. They exchange a secret smile, just for the two of them, and she wonders if this is what people see what they look at her and Veronica.

“Acxa!”

Acxa inhales sharply, ignoring the wicked smirk that creeps onto Keith’s face. That _bitch_.

“What?” she says, trying very hard not to sound like she’s missed Veronica at all.

“Do you have a bandage?”

“A bandage?” Acxa repeats. She scans Veronica’s body. There aren't any visible injuries, but she can still feel herself frowning in worry. “Did you get hurt?”

“Yeah, just fell for you. Not a big deal.”

Shiro whistles lowly. Shit. She’d forgotten they were still here.

“I guess it _does_ run in the family,” Keith mutters. Veronica glances over at him, a wolfish grin on her face.

“What was that, Kogane?”

“Nothing,” he says, rolling his eyes. He pats his husband’s shoulder. “Hey, you. Don’t get any ideas.”

Shiro holds his hands up defensively. “No, sir.”

Keith jerks his head towards the door, mumbling something about leaving the happy couple alone. Acxa really hates him sometimes, especially times like _these_. Shiro seems to get the hint. He stands up, following Keith out of the room, but not before he shoots Acxa a wink that makes her feel this strange combination of hot and cold. Veronica easily occupies Shiro’s newly vacant seat, her eyes bright.

“Come on, you know that was a good one.”

“No comment.”

iv.

“Acxa!” Veronica calls from the other side of the apartment. “Wifi’s out again!”

“That’s the third time this week,” Acxa mutters, standing to inspect the router. She unplugs it and plugs it back in. “Try it again.”

“No luck,” Veronica announces. There’s the sound of her walking into the living room, laptop casting a blue glow onto her glasses.

She sets it down on their tiny coffee table, crossing her legs beneath her. Acxa returns to the show she’d been watching, content with just enjoying Veronica’s presence. She hardly notices when Veronica stands up, plopping onto the couch beside her. She scoots in so that their arms are pressed tightly together, and even goes so far as to let her head rest on Acxa’s shoulder.

“What are you doing?”

“Well I’ll be damned,” Veronica says, eyes glued to the screen. “It seems you and I have a connection.”

Acxa shoves her head away as Veronica’s cackles begin to fill the room.

v.

They’re going out for dinner for the first time in probably _forever_. For once, neither of them are bogged down with work. The most they’ve been able to enjoy was a quickie in the shower, but that was several weeks ago and Acxa needs _more_.

They’re keeping it pretty casual today, so she throws on her nice jeans and a simple blouse, figuring there’s no need to go crazy. She looks decent enough, so she sets to start styling her hair in the bathroom.

Of course, that’s when Veronica shoves her way in, mascara tube clutched tightly in one hand. She does a slow circle around Acxa, somehow managing to avoid the steam rolling off the curling iron.

“Are you an alien? Because you’re out of this world.”

Acxa closes her eyes, begging some higher being for strength.

“I’m not even going to answer that.”

“I know you’re only _half_ -Galra, but girl, you’re the full package.”

“Out! Now!”

vi: bonus

Acxa’s had _enough_.

At first, Veronica’s shitty flirting had been cute. Now, it’s just fucking annoying. She can feel a part of her physically shrivel up and die every time she’s forced to listen to another corny pick-up line. At this rate, she won’t make it past thirty. After everything she’s been through, death by extreme embarrassment seems like such a lame way to go.

She’s been planning this for days, weeks even, but even the best plans only work at the right moment. It’s taken an insane amount of patience to get to this point, but finally, she’s here. Standing at the edge of something great, something that not even _Veronica_ will expect.

It’s a normal enough night. They’re going through their nightly routine. Acxa’s just finished brushing her teeth, and Veronica is on step four of her lengthy skincare routine (courtesy of Lance, of course).

When she’s patting some sweet-smelling essence onto her face, Acxa goes in for the kill.

“Are you married? Because you look a lot like my next wife.”

Veronica snorts, spilling her bottle of who-knows-what all over the counter. Acxa can’t stop the smile from forming, feeling damn proud of herself over what she’s done.

“Are you proposing to me, babygirl?” Veronica asks, recovering nearly instantly. She bats her eyelashes coyly in Acxa’s direction.

“Ugh, no. I just want you to know how it feels.”

“Was it supposed to make me feel literally amazing? Because it did.”

Oh _god_. For once, just _once_ , Acxa wishes this woman had an ounce of shame.

“You’re so annoying.”

Veronica presses a big, wet kiss to the corner of her mouth. Her skin smells like vanilla, sugary-sweet and _so_ artificial. But beneath that, there’s her natural scent, the one that reminds Acxa that she’s safe. Which is cheesy, of course, but it’s true. Veronica stood by her when no one else would. She gave her a chance to be herself, to live in a way that wasn’t for the sake of another person. Veronica gave her a purpose, one that not even Lotor could’ve.

Acxa knows she owes her a lot. Her entire life, probably. But Veronica’s not the kind of person to ask something from her. She’ll take whatever she can get, showering Acxa with all the attention she can. It’s different, feeling wanted, but Acxa can see herself slowly getting used to it.

And if she _doesn’t_ hate Veronica’s bad flirting as much as she pretends to, well…

That’s no one’s business but her own.


End file.
